Sweeter Than Cherry
by Miladys
Summary: “Jelas-jelas kita lagi nonton film, tapi kenapa kamu malah nyediain ceri? Harusnya popcorn kan?”, Antara Tyki, ceri merah yang manis, dan Kanda. AU, TyKan. Rated T for a very very good reason. My first drabble ever! Review please, NO FLAME!


**Kalo ada yang bilang TyKan adalah pair crack, I'll happy to chocked them with their words *grin* gak gak.. TyKan itu udah pair umum di fandom luar, serius.. dan somehow aku pengen pake pair ini di drabble pertama-ku.. :)**

**Kenapa Tyki? Karena jujur aja dia adalah cowo paling sexy di DGM! Lustfull gaze, polite but passionate words, and his sex appeal.. omg! Super duper hot! (kalo ada yang tanya kenapa bukan Kanda? karena Kanda perfect di bidang yang lain) Kenapa Kanda? Kanda is the most beautiful MAN than all characters anime! Gak ada yang bisa ngalahin dia.. Rambut panjang hitam, mata hitam kelam, kulit putih lembut, wajah feminin plus maskulin, oww... XO akhirnya jadilah TyKan, the sexiest and the most beautiful in one pair.. seme uke yang manteb banget! nosebleed!! And yes, I'm a big fan of TyKan now.. :)**

**Terus aku mau bilang.. RK is still my favorite drug, I can't get enough of it.. Terus aku juga mau self-proclaimed kalo Arekan itu menyeramkan!! Sumpah, Kanda yang berposisikan dibawah Allen bikin aku merinding.. Dia jadi super duper OOC.. tapi kalo di manga kok keren ya?**

**Summary: "Jelas-jelas kita lagi nonton film, tapi kenapa kamu malah nyediain ceri? Harusnya popcorn kan?", Antara Tyki, ceri merah yang manis, dan Kanda. AU, TyKan. Rated T for a very very good reason. My first drabble ever!! Review please.. No flamer! If you don't like this pair, don't flame it!**

**Warning: Rated T for a very good reason, yes, there's smuth.. fufu Tyki tanpa smuth kaya sayur tanpa garam.. *grin pervertly***

**Disc: I don't own anything, even for those cherrys.. hiks**

**Rujak language lagi.. gomene.. --" DAN APAKAH ANDA TAU KALAU SEKARANG TYKAN WEEK?!!! SAIA PENGEN IKUTAN!! *rawl***

**Kebanyakan curhat.. curhatnya udah 200 words sendiri, rekor.. *dibantai reader***

* * *

Sore di pertengahan Oktober..

Jendela di penuhi titik air yang jatuh dari langit. Hujan menetesi bumi dan seperti membersihkan jiwa-jiwa mereka yang lelah. Udara menjadi segar dan nyaman. Anak-anak kecil bermain dengan embun yang menempel di jendela mereka. Jari-jari kecil itu menari di atas embun dan membuat wajah tersenyum. Ya.. hujan masih punya sisi menyenangkan..

Semua orang bersantai didalam rumah mereka masing-masing. Termasuk pasangan kita yang satu ini..

Di dalam apartemen minimalis yang mewah, Tyki dan Kanda duduk di sebuah sofa putih yang empuk. Gimana bisa apartemen mereka gak mewah kalo Tyki adalah seorang pengacara sukses dan Kanda adalah kepala dokter bagian neurologist? Cakep, keren, pinter, karir menjanjikan, kaya.. sempurna buad semua wanita yang ada didunia ini. Tapi sayangnya, hati mereka langsung remuk saat tau kalau kedua pria ini punya pilihan 'gender' yang berbeda..

Sekarang mereka duduk di depan tv flat screen yang dilengkapi dengan home teater. Lagi apa mereka? Jelas nonton film..

Hujan masi menetes diluar jendela mereka. Namun didalam apartemen itu suhu nya hangat dan nyaman. Mereka berdua memakai baju santai dan saling duduk berdekatan, hujan yang dingin menjadi alasan mereka, padahal emang aslinya pengen nempel satu sama lain. Posisi mereka kelihatan cozy banget.

Tyki memeluk Kanda di pundak dan Kanda bersandar di bahu Tyki sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Kanda terlihat seperti duduk, tapi padahal dia bersender ke Tyki. Sudah hampir setahun punya hubungan Kanda tetap keras kepala dan tak mau jujur kepadanya. Tapi buad Tyki, itulah bagian yang paling imud dari Kanda.

...

...

...

Siiinnggg......

Udah hampir satu jam tapi gak ada satupun dari mereka yang ngomong. Bukan masalah film-nya bagus banget sampai mereka lupa satu sama lain, tapi mungkin karena terlalu "nyaman" jadi mereka lupa ngomong.

"Aneh.."

Tyki agak kaget mendengar kata-kata Kanda yang tiba-tiba. "Apanya yang aneh, querda?", Tyki mulai membelai rambut Kanda.

"Jelas-jelas kita lagi nonton film, tapi kenapa kamu malah nyediain ceri? Harusnya popcorn kan?", nada Kanda terdengar datar dan bosan.

"Hng.. ini oleh-oleh dari Lulubell.. kalo gak dimakan sayang kan?", Tyki membungkuk ke arah meja tanpa menggerakan tangan yang disenderi Kanda. Dia mengambil sebuah ceri dan menjilatnya perlahan sebelum menelannya. "Mau?"

"Ogah.", singkat-padat-jelas. Itulah jawaban pendek Kanda saat ditawari makanan manis. Oh tentu aja, seluruh orang didunia ini tau kalau Yuu Kanda gak suka sama makanan manis. Tyki cuma bisa nyengir ngeliad pacar kesayangannya itu. Ting~ tiba-tiba ada lampu nyala di atas kepala Tyki. Dia pun mengambil sebuah ceri yang bertangkai panjang.

"Querda, kamu tau gak, kalo kamu bisa membuat simpul dari tangkai ceri ini dengan lidah, berarti kamu jago ciuman..", kata Tyki dengan nada menggoda, senyuman nakal itu membuat Kanda menaikan satu alis. Merasa tertantang, Kanda nyengir dan mengambil sebuah ceri juga.

Mereka berdua menatap dalam-dalam, sorotan mata nakal terlihat di kedua mata mereka. Dengan pro-nya, Tyki menggerakkan lidahnya kesana-kemari agar tangkai itu membentuk simpul. Kanda tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun sambil menggerakan lidahnya, keliatannya Kanda ada sedikit masalah dengan tangkainya. Merasa pasti menang, Tyki memejamkan matanya dan terus menggerakan lidahnya.

Merasa sudah tersimpul, ceri malang itu dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Sambil menyeringai, Tyki menggoyangkan ceri yang sudah tersimpul itu di depan mata Kanda yang terdiam, "Fufu.. gimana querda? Sebenernya gak perlu di tes kaya gini, ngeliat ekspresimu tiap malem abis di cium udah ketauan kalo aku jago..", Tyki ketawa kecil sambil memegang dagu Kanda. "Kalo kamu gak bisa, keluarin aja gak apa.."

Tapi yang Tyki dapat adalah senyuman penuh kemenangan dan ceri yang tangkainya sudah tersimpul manis di tangan Kanda. Oops? Ternyata Kanda membuat simpul itu lebih cepat dari Tyki. Kanda nyengir dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Tyki sementara Tyki hanya membeku.

'Sialan...'

Kanda masih senyum penuh kemenangan, ngeliad Tyki melongo kaya gitu bikin Kanda pengen ketawa. But no, Kanda Yuu gak boleh ketawa. Akhirnya dia ngambil tisu dan naro ceri itu di atasnya.

"loh querda? Kenapa gak dimakan?", Kenapa malah gak dimakan?! Itu kan mauku dari awal..!! gila susah banget nyuruh orang ini makan manis.. Tyki sweetdropped..

"Ceri tuh manis, ogah makan ceri..", emang lu pikir gw bisa di-bego-in? Sekali bilang gak suka ya gak suka.. Kanda nyengir..

Rencana Tyki gagal, tapi cowo Portugis ini gak akan menyerah..

'ternyata mesti harus pake cara kaya gini yah?', Tyki ngambil sebuah ceri tak bertangkai tanpa sepengetahuan Kanda. Sambil tersenyum dia memasukan ceri itu ke mulutnya. Tyki menyentuh pipi Kanda dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Ty..ki?"

Yang di dapat Kanda adalah senyuman sexy dan bibir yang manis.

Tyki menempelkan bibirnya lembutnya ke Kanda. Tak perlu minta ijin, Kanda membuka mulutnya sedikit dan membiarkan lidah Tyki menjalajahi miliknya. Manis, lembut, hangat, ciuman itu terasa begitu memabukan dan membuat Kanda tenggelam. Ya, Tyki Mikk tak akan pernah mengecewakan untuk urusan seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar Kanda sudah ada didalam pelukan hangat Tyki. Kanda bisa mencium parfum mahal yang sexy dan sedikit bau rokok. Kanda membiarkan dirinya tenggelam lebih jauh didalam morphine pribadinya itu. Yah.. Tyki adalah morphine untuk Kanda dan juga sebaliknya..

Plupp..

Mission acomplished..

"Hng?!", Kanda merasa ada benda bulet yang meluncur masuk ke mulutnya. Tyki melepas ciuman itu dan tersenyum nakal ke Kanda. Kanda yang marah mau membuang ceri terkutuk itu dari mulutnya. Tapi belum sampai membuka mulut, jari Tyki menutup bibirnya.

Tyki bener-bener suka sama ekspresinya Kanda sekarang, dia pun mendekat ke arah telinga Kanda lalu berbisik, "Querda, coba dimakan, gak bikin mati kok.."

Kanda merinding sampai ke ujung kaki. Suara Tyki begitu menggelitik seperti bulu.

Nyum..

Yaph, akhirnya Kanda Yuu memakan ceri itu..

"Pufft.. hahahahaha....", Tyki ngakak sekenceng-kencengnya. Ngeliad ekspresi Kanda yang menyedihkan itu ngebuad Tyki gak bisa berhenti ketawa. Kesannya dia mau muntah, tapi keliatannya enak, tapi dia gak mau nurunin harga diri, Kanda keliatan serba salah.

"Rese lu Tyki!", Kanda yang udah nelen ceri itu mau memukul Tyki, tapi pukulan itu di tangkep Tyki dengan mudah. Tyki menempelkan ciuman kecil ke bibir Kanda.

"Hmm.. rasanya manis..", kata Tyki dengan nada menggoda, terlihat segaris rona di wajah Kanda. Kanda pun memalingkan mukanya. Namun Tyki mengembalikan posisinya dan mencium bibir manis itu.

Tangan Tyki yang berada di pipi mulai turun ke baju, sementara tangan lainnya memeluk pinggang Kanda. Sambil melepas baju Kanda, dia mendorong Kanda jatuh ke sofa.

"Ty-Tyki! Semalem 4 jam non-stop belum cukup?!", yaph, tadi malem bener-bener malem yang panas. Rasa sakitnya belum hilang sampai sekarang.

"I can't get enough of you, querda..", bibir sexy itu berbisik.

And the sinful dance is begin..

Matahari sudah tenggelam dan hujan telah berhenti, malam menyapa dunia. Suhu turun dengan tajam dan udara sangat dingin di bulan Oktober seperti ini. Tapi udara dingin sama sekali tak terasa di dalam apartemen Tyki dan Kanda.

Di dalam ruangan itu ada sebuah sofa putih yang bergoyang mengikuti gerakan yang menggiurkan. Keringat mengalir perlahan di tubuh mereka. Desahan demi desahan menggema di ruangan. Hangat tubuh membuat mereka mabuk dalam nafsu yang tak akan pernah berakhir. Rasa sakit dan "pleasure" membuat mereka tenggelam.

"Ah hah.. ukh, Tyki.."

Bagi Tyki, Kanda adalah renkarnasi dari Aphrodite didalam tubuh pria. Rambut panjangnya seperti tirai yang menyelimuti kulit putihnya. Tubuhnya seperti harum lavender yang lembut. Perfect.. (A/N: Aphrodite: Dewi kecantikan mitologi Yunani)

" Uf, kenapa querda?.."

"A-ku.."

--v--

Tepat sebelas malam..

Nampaknya olah raga panas antara Tyki dan Kanda sudah berakhir. Berarti kalau di hitung-hitung sudah hampir enam jam. Sekarang Kanda tidur di atas dada Tyki dan Tyki membelai rambut Kanda. Masalah sofa bisa dibersihin nanti..

"Kalo misalnya besok aku gak bisa jalan, kamu yang bakal ku salahin..", Kanda sebel sama bantal yang ditidurinya.

"Kalo emang gak bisa jalan, kamu di rumah aja.. Aku bisa batalin persidangannya terus ngerawat kamu di rumah, querda..", Tyki ketawa kecil.

"Baka! Mana mungkin kamu bisa batalin persidangan!", dengan tiba-tiba Kanda mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap cowo Portugis itu, hasilnya dia ngerasain rasa perih yang familiar banget di bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Aw.."

"Fufu.. berarti sebenernya kamu mau ditemenin kan?", Tyki bener-bener ketawa sekarang. Dia pun kembali menidurkan Kanda di dadanya.

"Huh..", walaupun Tyki gak liad, dia tau Kanda pipi Kanda merona. Rona merah yang manis seperti ceri.

"Kanda, kamu tau?"

"Hm..?"

"Kamu lebih manis daripada ceri.."

* * *

***Querda: sayang, kalo gak salah ini bahasa Portugis**

**Review please.. (aku uda banyak curhat di header note, jadi aku cuma minta review di footer note..--")**

**-MAN CHAPTER 188 IS UP!! Kalian mesti baca cz keren banget! Dan kayaknya uda mulai dekatin masa akhir.. terus masalah Kanda dibuat keren banget!!**

**Pengumuman buad story based on ch 188 lagi OTW, tunggu yag, cz aku juga ngerjain fandom lain..**

**SPREAD TYKAN LOVE!!! XD**


End file.
